Door of the Hunter
by MaskIsHere
Summary: Doors are beginning to open to other dimensions and a key is needed to lock it. When Naruto, Sakura, an Sasuke find one of these doors, they will have to set out on a journey in another world to find the missing key. Naruto HxH Crossover
1. Cracks in the wall

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto , xxxHOLiC , Hunter x Hunter or any other anime/manga in any way

Oooooh. It's my first fanfict . YAYYY. Anyway I'm not really good at this kinda stuff so please review. Thx ^o^

* * *

Naruto and Hunter x Hunter crossover with a hint of xxxHOLiC **Enjoy :)**

* * *

** Chapter One - _Cracks in the Wall_**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were currently on a mission to retrieve a forbidden jutsu scroll. Jumping from tree to tree, they now were nearing their destination when they decided to take a quick rest on a single tree branch looming over a large pond.

A hyper-active young boy with blonde spiky hair and deep blue eyes stood and stretched his arms, grinning," Ahhh! When this is over we have to get some ramen." Naruto started jumping up and down on the branch, excited.

Another boy with peircing onyx eyes, raven black hair and a cold aura, glanced at him, " Stop jumping, it's annoying..idiot."

" WHAT'D YOU SAY SASUKE?!" Naruto snapped.

"Oh so you wanna fight now dobe?" Sasuke smirked.

"BRING IT ON TEME!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura, a pink haired, emerald eyed girl with a temper looked at the two boys with displeasure "Ugh, Guys stop that will you, we're on a mission? And Naruto, stop jumping your going to break the bran-"

****************SNAP****************

The branch broke without warning, sending everyone falling into a pond, then down a small whirlpool that was never there,until now.

They all went deeper, deeper, and deeper down until all the felt was Darkness. Nothingness.

* * *

**JAPAN**

Kimihiro Watanuki sighed, it was another day as the shop owner's apprentice filled with hard work at Yuuko's store. " More like servant if you ask me," he murmured to himself.

"Yuuko-san I brought the box you wante-" He stopped as walked into the room where the beautiful black haired lady sat when he saw the disturbing look on her face.

*******

Yuuko felt a small rupture open between the dimensions. a bad feeling lingered in her mind.

"...This is not good, the cracks are beginning to show, they are coming.." She thought with a grave tint in her eyes.

She began to wait.

*******

Watanuki slowly stepped in." U-umm Yuuko-san? What's wrong?" He asked cautiously

Yuuko glanced at the assistant," I'll explain later, for now place the box next to the table"

He sighed," Fine, fine."

Suddenly a blinding light flashed in the room almost making Watanuki drop the box before he set them down.

"Wha-What?" His eyes were wide open with shock staring at the three strangers the mysterious light had brought.

The visitors were soaking wet and looked half dead, coughing loudly.

"Welcome to the shop of wishes" Yuuko said with her signature smile breaking off Watanuki's thoughts.

The group of three looked up at Yuuko eyes wide, breathing heavily.

"Wait, what??Weren't we just drowning? Are we dead?" Blondie gasped.

"Haha" Yuuko's laughter sounded like bells.

"No, not to worry, my name is Yuuko and I need you to do something for me in exchange to get back."

Duck butt look at her suspiciously," We don't know you or where we are, so how can we trust you?" he snapped back.

She simply smirked and walked to him lifting his chin with her finger making him look her in the eye.

"You can trust me,"

He scowled at her yet he felt reassured by her voice.

"Umm...do you know the way back to Konoha?" A pinkie asked.

*Now Watanuki knew all their nicknames, he smirked.*

"You can't go back" Yuuko replied.

"What game are you playing here lady?! Whaddya mean we can't go back?"

She responded,"You're in Japan,better yet, a different world." A sly smile dancing on her face.

"That's such a lie, it's way to far-fetched." Duck butt scoffed even though he could felt her words held no lie.

"Oh really Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura." She said with a grin.

They stared at her in surprise.

"How do you know our names?" The girl named Sakura asked eyeing her with caution.

"I just know. You can choose to trust me or not, but depending on your answer will determine if you will be able to return home.

".....Ok so let's just way we trust you and believe there are other worlds and stuff, What do we have to do to get back?" Naruto asked desperately.

"Let me explain. The whirlpool you fell into happened to be a crack or a 'Door' in the separation of dimensions or also known as 'The Hallway of Worlds'. When you entered it was enough to close the Door for a while. Since it's closed you must unlock it with a key to go back to you world, but you also need to close it after so an incident like this does not happen again. Basically find the key in the new world, go back to the Door, unlock the Door, leave, then lock the Door. The key you find disappears when you succeed in locking the Door. As an added convenience it can unlock anything; Like a Keyblade(1)"

They slowly took all this information in.

"A Key- What?" Naruto lifted an eyebrow up.

"Nothing" Yuuko said while fondly remembering Sora, Riku, and Kairi(2).

"Well take up your mission," Sakura sighed

Sasuke mumbled with annoyance " Seriously, How'd I get in this mess?."

Yuuko smiled," Good, and to keep in touch with you guys I'll be sending someone along with you."

They looked at her questioningly.

"Watanuki~Get me the the items please~" she hollered

He walked over to the box labeled 'Mokana'

and pulled out two glass cases which held something that looked like a combination of a manju bun and a rabbit, one black, one white, both having different colored jewels on their foreheads. Yuuko took off the case of the white bun-rabbit thing and its eyes immediately shot open surprising everyone in the room.

"Hi im Mokana, everyone's idol! Kyaa~!" It said in glee while spinning around.

"GAH! It talks what is that?!" Naruto said pointing.

"Mokana is Mokona~!" Then It went up to the group and inspected them all, stopping at Sasuke.

The manju bun stared at him for a while.

"You look like duck butt~!" Mokona said as it giggled.

Sasuke looked ready too kill ," I don't need a mutant to tell me that." He scowled.

"Kyaaa~!"Mokana ran into Sakura's lap.

"It's kinda cute" Sakura said with a faint fangirl smile on her lips.

"You gotta be kidding me." Sasuke groaned

Yuuko cleared her throat. " Mokona allows me to communicate with you through the black Mokona. So I can check with your progress anytime~. Oh and by the way they key is usually in the form of a very powerful object. When you bring the key back to the door it transforms into a regular looking key."

Sakura asked," How will we know what it is?"

"Oh don't worry Mokona can detect keys and lead you to them, plus you all will know if it is the key or not when you find it. Now you must be on your way, have fun~!" A malicious grin crept on her face.

"Wait a sec!" Naruto shouted

But was interrupted by a flash of light.

" I wish you good luck " Yuuko smiled.

* * *

**Somewhere else**

A green haired boy named Gon carrying a fishing pole was walking happily along the beach looking for the boat to take him to the hunter exams. His goal was to become a hunter, like his father. Hunters travel the world doing various things and jobs. Being a hunter gives a person many advantages; First most public services are free and they get access to world-class amenities. Also, prohibited places that are off-limits to ordinary people are open to hunters. Of course, the life of a Hunter is also dangerous, for Hunters make their living taking on some of the most dangerous missions on Earth. Some scour the world for treasures or exotic goods, while others are bounty hunters who track down the world's most dangerous criminals. Gon isn't so much interested in riches or fame, however: he wants to be a Hunter so he can track down his father.

Gon's father was a legendary hunter who left him when he was a child to fulfill his dream of becoming a hunter. Gon has promised himself he would find his father during his journey in becoming a hunter. _But_. The hunter exam is so hard that only about one in thousands of people each year pass, but Gon is determined to find his father and become a full fledged hunter.

"Now if only I can find the boat. It leaves in three hours, so I'll be fine."Gon thought to himself.

A flash of light in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He swerved around quickly to see a small cave revealing itself only at low tide.

He cautiously walked in to see a sight he didn't expect to see.

A passed out blonde, pink haired girl, black haired boy, and a manju bun.

_**To be continued**_

* * *

(1)It's the keyblade from kingdom hearts~:D

(2)Lol; Kingdom hearts characterz :]

Ok how'd you like it? Eheheh :)

Thanks for reading. I'll try to finish the Second chapter ! ^0^


	2. The Storm

**Disclaimer-None of the anime or mangas are mine in anyway :D**

YAY second Chappie~ :D

Here we go :P

* * *

**Chapter 2_-The Storm!~  
_**

* * *

Gon stared down at the odd looking group of four.

"NANI?!!" He yelled in shock.

He ran up to the four and checked each of their pulses.

"Okay, good they're not dead..."Gon drew out a breath of relief.

"Uhm..Wake up..?He said kneeling down while poking the blonde.

"I have to go find Leorio and tell him!"Gon rushed out finding help.

~As Gon ran,he remembered how he came to befriend the older man, Leorio.

Gon ran up to the walking, spiky black haired man wearing glasses, holding a medical kit.

"LEORIO-SAN!!" Gon waved to him.

Leorio stopped and looked back,"What, kid? Can't you see I'm busy looking for the boat?"

"Yeah, but I saw these strangers who passed out, you have to help them." Gon declared.

"Just leave them the way the are. Not any of our business." He shrugged.

"Leorio-san!"

"Okay, ?" Leorio sighed.

"Follow me, and hurry."Gon sped off quickly, leaving behind kicked up sand.

"Hey! Kid, wait up!"

*****************************************************

"Ugh. What a massive headache." Naruto rubbed his forehead. He looked around to notice that he and the others were in a small, humid cave.

"THE OTHERS!" He thought frantically looking around. Then he heard a groan and looked over his shoulder.

"Sasuke!"Naruto grinned.

"Shut up,my head hurts." Sasuke retorted as he sat up.

Naruto hurridly went over to Sakura and Mokona to see them slowly come to be.

"Wha-What?.."Sakura mumbled.

"Mokona is ok!" The manju bun announced.

! Mokona's jewel on it's forehead started to glow.

"Incoming message!~"Mokona jumped over to face a side of the cave and a projected image of Yuuko popped on the wall.

The three looked up in bewilderment.

"Hello there, see you all had a nice landing." Yuuko's image smiled.

"YEAH RIGHT LADY!" Naruto yelled, pulling a fist.

"It's better than landing 2,000 feet over the ocean." Yuuko countered.

-Silence-

"Told you," She smirked,"Anyway, I just wanted to check how you are. Here's a tip; the key is most likely in a very guarded place of importance or something around that manner."

"How long do you think it will take to find it?" Sakura asked politely.

"It could take years, give or take, it depends." Yuuko answered.

"So we're gonna to be missing from our village for a year?" Naruto said wide eyed.

"No, no after returning back through the door, you will be right back where you were last time."she responded

"Oh," Sakura blinked.

"And another thing," yuuko went on," Don't show too much of your skills in public,and by that I mean not in front of regular townspeople, it may attract attention."

"Good luck!" Yuuko waved.

Th jewel on Mokona's head stopped glowing and her image disappeared.

"You really are weird, you know that?" Sasuke scoffed shaking his head,"Useful in a way I guess.."

'"That's one of Mokona's special 108 skills, being useful~!" Mokona revealed, proudly.

"Uhuh," Naruto said smiling, just in time to hear footsteps aproaching the entrance of the cave.

************************************************************

Gon and Leorio entered the cave to see all the strangers awake.

They stared at each other for a while noticing their strange apparel.

"Hi I'm Gon" He smiled.

Naruto looked at him for a while, feeling no threat,"I'm Naruto!" He said grinning, and stood.

Sakura smacked him on the head."Naruto, Shut up!"

Sasuke tried his hardest not to groan in annoyance.

"Gon, they look fine, so let's be on our way." Leorio said gazing oddly at the girl's pink hair.

"Wait, we still have 20 minutes." Gon replied.

"20 minutes for what?" Sakura cocked up an eyebrow.

"When The boat to the Hunter Exam leaves. I'm going to become a hunter." He explained with determination.

Naruto's face was blank with curiosity,"What's that?"

Leorio and Gon looked at them like they were crazy.

Leorio cleared his throat and explained, " A hunter is a person who does many dangerous jobs and gets many benefits; A lot of public services are free and you also get access to many restricted places where a regular person can't go. But in order to become a hunter you have to pass a very hard Exam we mentioned earlier."

Naruto, Sakura, And Sasuke's ears all tuned in the mentioning of restricted places.

"Oi, maybe one of the restricted places has the key.." Sasuke whispered to the group.

"Mm" Sakura nodded,"So let's become Hunters. The Exam part kind of reminds me of the Chuunin Exams."

Gon and Leorio exchanged looks.

Naruto asked,"So how do you enter the exams?"

"Just find where it's being held, which I heard is pretty hard." Leorio replied hurriedly."Now come on Kid! I see the boat and we've only got 10 minutes!." He dragged Gon out of the cave.

"Bye guys! See ya." Gon waved.

......

"So should we become hunters?" Sakura suggested.

"HECK YEAH!" Naruto whooped,"It seems exciting!"

~They discussed the issue for a while~

Naruto peeked out the entrance," GAH! The boat's leaving! We gotta go!"

Sasuke mumbled," Stupid Dobe. We can walk on water."

"Shut up Teme!" Naruto stuck his tongue out.

Sakura smacked both of them."GUYS! Anyway we should go, remember when Yuuko said to not show our skills in front of regular people, I think she meant non-hunters. So lets hurry up and stay low."

"Let's go,"With Mokona on his shoulder, Sasuke sped out with Sakura and Naruto onto the water, tracking the boat for a while, stealthily and quietly.

It was quite hard because the the waves were now more vicious and the sky started to cloud up.

"Should we go on?" Sakura asked.

"No duh." Sasuke responded.

They all climbed up on board noticing that nobody was there except a man with a big beard, a pipe, and a captain's hat, looking out at the sea then at them.

"Uhoh.." Naruto mumbled.

.... The captain looked at them in surprise and thought_ " How? we're miles away from port and there's a storm brewing..."_

"Hello there" The captain put on a toothy grin," Going to the Hunter Exams I presume?"

"Uh yeah.."Sakura responded.

"Welcome on board." He chuckled

_Maybe this year won't be so boring after all._" The captain thought, excited at the idea.

"Head into the cabins for now, a storm's starting." Captain pointed his thumb towards the door in the back.

They crept into the cabin to see a lot of people starting to rush from sea sickness.

...."That was close," Naruto sighed," We almost got caught by the captain."

The boat started rocking wildly.

"AH!"Sakura squealed at the sight of bodies being tossed around by the waves.

They all emitted some chakra int their feet to stand without tipping over. A little farther ahead they noticed that only three people were fine with the waves. Gon, Leorio, and a blonde all looking comfortable.

"HEYYY!GON!LEORIO!"Naruto called.

Gon,Leorio, and the blonde turned their heads to see the group of three run over without falling.

They looked stunned.

"H-How did you guys get on board?..Didn't you ..I mean...We would've seen you.." Leorio stuttered out.

The three chuckled lightly.

"Never mind about that. So who's your new friend."Sakura asked looking at the blonde who stared back.

"Friend? Who's a friend." Leorio spat out glaring at the blonde.

Ignoring Leorio, Gon continued," He's Kurapica!"

"Nice to meet you" Kurapica smiled.

Sakura seemed to slightly blush.

Then they noticed the boat stopped rocking and sunshine entered the room from the cracks of the door.

"Oh!." Sakura ran past the half-dead bodies,opened the door and ran outside,"Finally It's over.~"

Gon and the others followed out behind her to notice the captain right next to them. Gon stared at the sky, the birds, the water.

"Not yet.. There's going to be another storm.. twice as big.. The birds are scared and the waves are restless.."Gon murmered.

"..."Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura felt the storm coming too.

The captain looked at Gon in suprise.

"You can talk to birds?" Naruto asked in awe.

"Yeah right." Leorio rolled his eyes.

The captain asked," How long will it take to reach the storm?."

"2 hours" came the response

"Alright."

Captain went into a room and a loud speaker sounded out.

"There's going to be a storm twice as big as the last, so if you want to leave, get outta here!"

The groip of 6 heard horrified gasps and screams and saw many people taking lifeboats and jumping off the ship.

"Wimps." Sasuke smirked.

***********2 Hours Later*********

The wind shrieked and stung.

The waves roared and swayed.

The storm is here.

Bad things happen during storms.

Lifeboats sink.

Screams are heard.

An argument breaks out between Kurapica and Leorio

And then there's the mast.

It started to break.

"SUPPORT THE MAST!" The crews' yell echoed through the howling wind.

But the children were already absorbed into the soon blooming fight with KuraPica and Leorio.

They stood a yard away from each other, scowling.

"Take back what you said about the Kurata clan, Leorio" Kurapica coldly demanded.

"It's Leorio-san to you,"He snapped back,"I was right about your clan having no manners"

Kurapica's eye began to turn scarlet and he looked ready to attack.

"Red eyes?..."Sakura gasped.

"Yup" She turned to see the captain," That's the Kurata's Clan trademark,their eyes turn red when emotional, or angry. The eyes are a beautiful color when scarlet, so they were killed off by a group called the Phantom Brigade for their scarlet eyes. He is the only survivor of his clan."

"....Oh" Sasuke whispered, reminded of himself.

Leorio and Kurapica were about to attack when part of the ship broke off and a crew member tripped and slipped, about to fall off the ship, screaming.

!!! They both ran after him to grab his hand but where to late when he started to fall off.

Then a flash of green sped by and jumped out to grab the crew member's leg then his own two foot was caught by Kurapica and Leorio.

"Gon.."Kurapica said.

"Gon!"Naruto ran up to him pulling him and the crew member up.

"ARE YOU STUPID?! YOU COULD'VE FALLEN!" Leorio hissed.

"But you guys caught me." Gon simply stated.

Sasuke,Naruto,Sakura,Leorio, and Kurapica looked at him blankly.

Then there were were bursts of laughter and small smirks as the storm left.

"LAND AHOY!" The captain yelled.

There were whoops all around.

*******

One by one they left the boat.

"Ahh~!Feels good to be off the boat."Naruto stretched, Gon nodded in agreement.

The captain walked up to them, " Here's a hint. To get where you want to go, walk towards that single tree on that mountain."He pointed to the tree," I wish you all good luck."

"Thank you." They Chorused

Mokona then popped out of Naruto's jacket," Mokona is here!Kya~" It giggled.

Gon, Leorio, and Kurapica stared at Mokona in pure shock.

"What is that thing?!" Leorio said in disgust.

"It talks!" Kurapica exclaimed giving it a weird look.

Gon laughed and went up to Mokona and started to pet it,

"Kyaa~!"Mokona laughed,"Mokona is Mokona, everyone's idol."It said twirling around.

Then it jumped on Sasuke's shoulder.

"get off me manju bun." Sasuke scowled.

Everyone laughed.

"Well" Sakura's voice interupted everyone's thought," We take our leave here."

"So you aren't coming with us?" Gon said with a frown.

"We'll meet you there, we have something to do first!" Naruto said as he put his hands behind his head, a big smile plastered on his face.

"Alright" Kurapica responded.

"See you." Sasuke waved without a second look.

They went their seperate ways.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

Gon, Leorio, and Kurapica.

To the Hunter exam.

* * *

Eheh :D

Yeah It was kinda wierd and I might have gotten my facts about the anime wrong, but deal with me here x3

Thx for reading! Review please!


End file.
